


虚晃一枪

by YUJIYIBING



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUJIYIBING/pseuds/YUJIYIBING
Summary: 【79】 R18BGM —— 《Light of the seven》“撒过的谎，我全招，你给的真心我也如数奉还。”他翻过铁网，燦金的短发在灌木丛中翻滚。站在狼的身后，望着他舔舐着伤口的深红。他蔚蓝色的眼珠子埋葬所有情绪。谢谢你和残破的我相爱，这是难能可贵，是荣幸至极。小小的罂粟燃烧着，故事在大火焚界的前一刻泯灭。你是我失败生意场里寥寥几笔的侥幸。





	虚晃一枪

01  
十四岁的时候，少年终于逃跑了。

听祖辈说，狼在月光下嚎叫可以召唤同伴。但他从来没有同伴，只有遍体鳞伤。享受独食，和自我抚慰。有时候他也想要觅得甜食，哪怕是荆棘上的甘露，抑或黄蜂尾部的余蜜。

他开始觉得不自由，有种出逃后难以自我消解的束缚感。与这十四年来所经历的不同，月光开始灼烧他的眼睛，风再也不绕着他转，他被命数粗暴地撇下。灰鸟也曾是他的猎物，如今只有乌鸦在高处讪笑。

刚过完二十二岁生日，party现场醉意熏熏的人横七竖八地倒着。夏瀚宇抬手揉了揉脖颈，习惯性抚着伤疤，八年了，还隐约还有些瘙痒。

“操，真狠啊…”

八年前，不知道何昶希是发了病还是发了情，唱完一首歌后就向他扑来，带着不善意的光和温柔的幻觉，夏瀚宇还没来得及反应，他的意识就抽搐了。

传说中吸血鬼算是人鬼混合，狼族是人兽混合，因为都不属于人世，因而共处异界。但都是变异种，又凑巧和月亮、血腥、神秘挂钩，自也没有谁嫌弃谁的道理。

古世纪的东欧和巴尔干半岛一带是吸血家族最早的临界地，他们并不是真的死亡，而是休克的人被下葬，在苏醒的时候又活动起来，和人类一样自由，只是多了点异能，并且见不得光。

夏瀚宇天性顽劣，跌跌撞撞四海为家，不是第一次触及这等生物，皮肤冷的像是被月亮吐出来，一弯血唇又将纯洁抹了去。

可他倒也不怕，只是愣愣杵着，望着他。狼抬头笑着问他：“你怎么来了呀。”  
“嘘——”  
何昶希开了口，却没有说话，只是从口袋里掏出一支香烛，点燃嘴角的淤，堂而皇之地让辛辣住入狼的口腔，填满肺叶。

跨种族行春事可不能明目张胆。倒不是何昶希没有这个胆量，只是要让他对狼汹涌的情欲实在月光下暴露，怪难为情的，况且吸血鬼家族向来奉月亮为神。

“满足我一个愿望，好不好。”  
入了荫蔽处，何昶希给夏瀚宇喂食着魔物，狼在他怀中软成一滩水银，夏瀚宇慢慢被这毒性吸附。何昶希一只手的虎口遏住男人的下颚，另一只手摆弄着夏瀚宇的鬓角，特洛伊病毒般侵入。

情愫如野火肆虐，狼的眼睛慢慢变红，血红得让人想不起其他颜色。狼的利爪狠狠沿着青色血管划拉出几道烈烈的血痕，惹得何昶希差点吸了自己的血。

何昶希是家族里唯一有预知能力的人，他预见身前人在后世会有灭顶之灾，被众生唾骂丢弃。按理来说，只有三界内都冥顽不灵、难以渡化的生物才会在今世不可超生，可现在一切都变得难以验证，就算费心验证也是徒劳罢了。

早些年何昶希也曾因犯下错被泡进腐水里，午夜肆虐的时候烂在没有靡灯的废城区，什么罪恶没见过。

那时翻看名册，夏瀚宇的那一页赫然写着：“夏瀚宇一生最大的遗憾是：漂泊的灵魂，受谴责的美，以及在囚室中趋于沉默的战歌。”

这是夏瀚宇后世的命途，他扪心抑痛，明明涉世未深，灵运也浅，为何要无端遭受这些越权的荒唐指责。

你也曾说过，要把这些如果、希望，一步一步变成现实。我看到了你以后的命数，却不敢对你明说。我们现在只能享受缝隙间的尽兴，以便死前能圆满地做这些荒谬的梦，放弃这些烦惋，不留痕迹地，做吧。

野草瘙痒着两副躯壳，粘腻的影子跌在光晕里颤抖。散着霉气的泥土爆发潮湿，可能是被汗水蒸腾的水汽附着，或只是树叶尖露水抖落。夏瀚宇嗅觉灵敏，何昶希身上氤氲着曼陀罗的香，对他来说，那是轻盈而馥郁的软性饮料，唯一的缺点是难以饱腹。

夏瀚宇居然不怕吸血鬼的尖牙，任凭何昶希那样放肆地在颈肉上舔舐。吸血鬼身上阴气重，吐出的炽热转瞬就消失，只留下淡淡的凉。

兽性被舌尖粘腻的滑动激起，少年的生涩感潮水般退去，既然被缠上了，那就让你吻个够吧。

其实何昶希这样的家伙在地狱中算不上罕见，而狼再低级也算是人间的。何昶希略带嫌弃地呻吟着，身体倒是诚实地很，甚至有欲擒故纵的嫌疑，不顾身下吃痛，更加卖力地扭动，在听着夏瀚宇难抑的喘气声中勾起得逞的笑。

等不及下一次冲锋陷阵，何昶希狭长的猫眼已经眯起了危险的形状，他又逼近男人的唇，舌尖探入其中不安分地挠。何昶希咬着牙任夏瀚宇将器物送入禁地。太过着急了，他的下体开始渗血。他的血是尊贵而罪恶的红色，远比人类身体中的鲜美血液要浓郁，是权力和力量的象征，也正是邪灵找上他的原因。

两人的物体冲撞着，咬合着，在软肉中一遍遍地开拓土地，湿糯的触感包裹着两人，余光瞥见的是何昶希毫不客气的撩拨。夏瀚宇被舔得指尖发麻，竟然战栗起来。

没有人能拒绝的快感，就像是被万千黄蜂蛰过之后膨起的红，痛地真切，反而变成虚荣的战利品了。驯服猛兽一向是强者乐此不疲的游戏，只是需要费点劲，对何昶希来说不需要，跟他做爱就行了。

“你……你第一次啊。”  
操，要你管…似乎是为了惩罚，夏瀚宇这下不给任何爱抚就将那块净土开拓到极致，器物在甬道内跳动胀大。

“我是不是第一次，你现在不就知道了。”

”啊——嗯“何昶希蜿蜒在夏瀚宇身下，大口大口地喘，喘得脑浆快要冲破头颅这下明白了，小瞧年轻气盛的男人迟早要败北。

狼牙拥有最惊人的咬合力，狼吻也最动情。狼的爱和恨全凭一张嘴，仇视或亲密都在狼嘴的分寸之间。

可是痒得过火怎么忍得住，他还是发了狠，身体里如有无数个心脏冲撞胸膛。柔软的指腹攀上何昶希的耳根，蛮横地啃噬耳垂，他发现何昶希的耳根附着一朵玫瑰状的红色印记。

“诶，这是什么。”  
“别碰”

何昶希突然情绪失控，弓起身，发了狠的猫一般抽离。  
“我不是故意的。”夏瀚宇撇下头嘟囔。什么啊，鬼知道你这么大反应。

最受不了你低头了。何昶希见他那副模样，不由得心塌了一块。  
“那块斑，是被祖父炼的石水烫伤烙下的。所有人，所有人都指责我，说我在三界肆意妄为勾人魂魄，破了家族的禁，可是你知道，我忍不住。于你，我真的尽力了。”

原来他并不是不想吸血，只是对自己难以下口。夏瀚宇的锁骨侧已经血迹斑驳，再做下去…指不定今晚就殉情了。要知道吸血鬼控制自己的嗜血欲，有多难熬。

尽欢之后是尴尬和空虚，等不及夏瀚宇回过神，何昶希已经逃离了。狼舔舐着伤口，如果我也是吸血鬼，是不是我们就可以永远在一块了。

吸血鬼只在夜晚出行，孤狼怕的却是黑。但早知你这般摄人，我就让月亮来见证。

狼终于抬起头望月亮。“什么时候再会面呢。”  
他不知道，猎人已经盯上他了。

“砰————”  
下辈子吧。

02  
该死，他需要停止想他。想念和痛苦会让他一无所有。他开始感受到被嗜血的需要，但是需要是旧世界的怪物，它另一个名字叫做因果报应。

碰开身边七零八散的酒瓶，咣当声中，夏瀚宇敲了敲脑袋，他隐约记得，梦中何昶希那张泪痕斑斑的脸。八年来总是这样，逃过死劫完全化人之后就从未停止做梦，醒来也只剩潦草的模糊印象。

时间就是这样把记忆一点一点剪碎的。

室友嘉羿和陈宥维还醉醺醺地睡着，当初是他们把夏瀚宇捡回家的，现在反而留他来收拾这间破房子。

夏瀚宇昨晚唱得够呛，一首接一首，他也不疲惫，只是唱到“你慵懒的像一只猫，动作轻盈地围绕时，总感觉身边缺了谁。

夏瀚宇按了按喉咙，嗓子要冒烟了。他趿拉着拖鞋晃悠到冰箱前拿了瓶冰镇的芦荟饮料，一大口咽下，思绪随着凉意浮起。是很熟悉的凉意。尽管少了那人吞吐的热，还是很浸人脾胃。他把装着半罐子饮料的易拉罐捏地咯咯响，耳边响起哼哼的讪笑声。“你…第一次啊。”

“夏瀚宇——夏—果—果——有人敲门。”厨房里传来管栎洗刷碗筷时碰出的啷当声。

夏瀚宇睡眼惺忪，妈的，最烦吵人休息的了，这才早上六点半，做客也得看时辰。他有点脾气上头，暴躁地薅着鸟窝般的头发。

“谁啊。”夏瀚宇语气冲得很，看来冷饮并没有起镇定作用，仿佛下一秒那来者就要挨一顿揍。

……  
“怎么是……嗯…嗯！……”没等到夏瀚宇把门开全，何昶希已一把搂过他脖子，掐着他的嘴角。  
“嘘——嘘，别出声。”夏瀚宇有生气的功夫，却忘了自己还迷瞪着没有反抗的力气。就这样被一丝凉气带走，被捋到一间破烂车库里。

还好几辆布满灰尘的车无人驾驶，何昶希把夏瀚宇推进车后座，然后关上车门。两人就在一点点烟波灰色的光里坦白。车里还残留着脱漆的味道，刺鼻，古旧，难闻但上瘾。

夏瀚宇推开何昶希的手，暗暗掐着指尖。不知道你的八年怎么度过，我这儿反正是一年四季照常，二十四时不歇，好歹混成个人模人样，倒也不缺什么情啊爱啊的，只是对镜发呆时总是会注意那道疤。

我谢你没夺去我的命，恨你还给我生机又逼得我颠沛流离。我不怪你嗜血，反而你不愿碰我伤口

“你到底想干嘛。” “找你。”  
“我知道。我的意思是…这有什么意义。"  
当初留我一人在那禁林里的，是谁啊。八年了，你溜谁啊？  
操。夏瀚宇这会儿竟然有点委屈起来，眼角又泛起血淋淋的红。

怕是没吃够教训。何昶希没好气地，还在逞口舌之快：“想你就找你啊~”说罢笑着吐出一口白牙。

夏瀚宇缓过神来，感到什么东西在刺痛。他记得啊，何昶希真笑起来，是会弯了眼的，小猫那样挠人，清冷可畏，又俯仰即拾。

可是这会儿的笑，有灰蒙蒙的光线也遮挡不了假意。那时候也不是能分辨真假，只是日月还不分明的时候，真假容易混淆，那样情真意切就显得更诚实一些。

“别笑了……”  
不想笑，就别笑了吧。夏瀚宇气息已经沉得灌了铅，时间太重了，他来不及重新认识他。他觉得整个时光就那样不客气地砸在他的胸口，将他摁回八年前的禁林里，寻不见消失的影子，只有聆听猎人对自己的判决。

属于何昶希本身的罪已经是板上钉，无能人越权改写。可他现在还在这里说话、呼吸，感受冷意从头到脚将自己裹覆。罪状书刻成铭文刺在肋骨两侧，数年前刻意制造能致死伤口好似他做过最荒唐的梦。没有任何威胁，天还亮着，怀表继续转动。

我犯的罪，自要亲自偿还。可是我又很好过吗，冥灵三界先人同辈都要来治我的罪，只因我吸食恶人之血，又入了人世间与你厮混，他们不留我，你也不留吗。

那你我相遇，只是上帝一时兴起罢了。  
……

离七点还有一刻钟。街道开始有人头攒动，剩下几盏破路灯喟叹着黑夜短暂。

你都这么不留情面了，还有什么好说的。我走，走便是。

何昶希突然有点敌意了，猫也是有脾气的，脾气上来的时候挠人可不会留余地。

情绪又被乱七八糟的记忆砸乱了，突如其來的挫败感让他紧咬住牙根，疯狂地在脑海中重复着他的话，到底是不是错觉。他有点起了恨意，对自己，也对整个局勢。何昶希闷闷憋着泪，嘴角撇了撇转身开车门要走。

“诶——不是。”  
夏瀚宇不善言辞惯了，这会儿想说的话硬是吐不出来。“我不是要你走”好幼稚的挽留。  
“那你想要做什么。”

白天好像对抑制情欲没什么作用，反而在光天化日之下偷欢更加刺激。其实何昶希也没有真生气，这个笨人就是这样，不忍心看别人痛，可是先心疼的就先输。

不是何昶希愿意让自己跟恶魔扯上关系，而是他自身的骄傲和自尊不允许他压制情愫，和那些凡夫俗子打交道。他已经成为人很久了，至少能在蒙蒙亮的天空下走路，但这不阻碍他自信在这个世界中不会有比他更能噬得人心的存在。

夏瀚宇一把捞回何昶希，井中月一般轻盈，腿根的肉却紧致得很。他这才发现何昶希一双漂亮的眼睛，通体的湖绿色在这种死寂的地狱中是生机盎然的绿色，简直篱笆旁那些爬墙虎一样可爱。  
夏瀚宇其实是有些期待的，至少下一步动作，他不会放过了。  
“你……别走了”  
“那你…你抱抱我,好不好。”何昶希半睁着水波潋滟的双眸，波斯猫那样攀着夏瀚宇。突出这句话时，何昶希几近妥协，几乎是放下了尊严。你肯退却一步让我，我便可以将情债如数奉还。

男人下身的器物开始有些炙热，皱着眉头似乎还在犹豫，但身上这人随时会反扑的危险让他不得不下定决心。不管了，你先招惹我的。

等不及何昶希再次挑起情欲，先下手为强，他粗暴地扒开何昶希的裤子，咬牙将器物送入何昶希体内，刺眼的红瞳蛇一般盯着身下人。

“啊”  
肌肉撕扯开来，麻木之后袭来的痛楚几乎将他撕成两半瞬间淹没的痛楚让何昶希叫得惊起电线杆上休憩的鸟，逼得他眼角泪水毫不客气的掉落在车坐垫上。

“这么多年，你一直在找我么。”夏瀚宇问着，却没有停下来。  
“嗯——”  
操，这是回答我啊，还是喘得话都说不出来了。  
男人瞳孔里映入的是那具精瘦的躯壳，比几年前还要饶人得多。

他捞住男人的腿根，不带怜惜地冲撞着，没有刺到最深处是最后一点饶恕。

窗框传来强烈震动，物体剧烈拍撞的水声，是存放在玻璃蜜罐里的圣水，遇了热剧烈沸腾。几世的噪音一并爆发，汽车产生的鸣笛和人们游街的号角声，尖利地在脑海中尖叫。

夏瀚宇几次想要发狠咬下口，想起何昶希敏感的那块疤，便不敢继续有动作。这可不是什么好兆头，他吐出一口气。

何昶希慢慢迎合着扭动起来，却又羞耻与言表。滚烫而带有腥味的浊液顺着弧度极其缓慢的下落，他那该死的一无所知的表情正是八年前让夏瀚宇醉生梦死的魔咒。

夏瀚宇覆盖着右眼的发丝被汗水黏着，系成一束束，贴合在耳边，附和着何昶希的吞吐带来的瘙痒感。

酒精在胃里烧灼着，似要将这逼仄空间焚毁。

何昶希的腹部一下一下的抽动着，几乎要脱力一般的酥软让人难以消解。而后余情的冲入又掀起一阵情潮。这种舒适的感觉将会刻入她的骨子里，永远都无法抹消……  
做罢，两人长叹，原来多年哀怨一朝能解。

以前，是我站在你前面，当你的山峰，帮你阻挡飓风。但是现在，你要成为泰山，你要成为飓风。想放手让你闯入我每一个痛苦的空间，但鄙人又能保证在每一个既成之际马上拉住你，心疼你，还是做我的小猫吧，以后，也是我站在你面前。

漫长的宇宙里从没有两个相同的灵魂，最卑鄙的罪人和情人为他付出的鲜血一样宝贵。  
所有奢侈复杂的词汇、面对你的敏感和难以自持，连同那些道不明的感觉，天生就是荒谬的。

两人总是粘附着，却是硬币的正反面，抛起是随意的弧线，不知落下的命运掌握在谁的手中，只有两个未出世的灵魂早已偷偷谋划好冤家路窄的剧情。

“舞台下他的笑脸，泪痕结痂。  
混乱迎来终结，祭之以感谢。  
禁锢此地的我，飞往晴空的蝶，  
向着彼此致歉，再从容告别。”

谢谢你和残破的我相爱，这是难能可贵，是荣幸至极。  
小小的罂粟燃烧着，狼与吸血鬼的故事在大火焚界的前一刻泯灭。

你是我失败生意场里寥寥几笔的侥幸。

loading


End file.
